Dog Days
by shadowlynxbehr
Summary: AH/AU This entire one-shot is written from a dog's POV and it is inspired by the banner that Obsessedtwibrarian put up for adoption. Jacob is the dog's owner.


**Author's Note: ****This entire story is written in a dog's POV and it is inspired by the banner that Obsessedtwibrarian put up for adoption. She added in the quote for me and voila, a one-shot was born. To see the banner go to my bio page.**

Lifting my head from my paws, I yawned widely. A soft glow from the edges of the window curtain made me leap from my bed to trot over to the window. Nosing the curtain aside, I could see the sun barely beginning to rise.

Something told me it was going to be a perfect day for walking in the park.

Excitement seized me as I bounded away from the window towards the bed in the center of the room. I buried my head beneath the covers, letting my nose guide me to what I was looking for. As soon as my nozzle touched the cloth-covered leg, I gripped the edge of the cloth with my teeth and yanked.

I kept yanking until the leg was almost hanging off the side of the bed when a sleep-filled voice came from beneath the covers. "Not now boy!"

The foot jerked slightly before trying to disappear back under the covers, but I was persistent. I wanted to go to the park today, really badly. I knew it was the perfect time too. Most humans liked going early before it got too hot, plus I knew she would be there.

On days like this, she was always there, walking with her human. The sexiest bitch I've ever seen. Fur all thick and shiny. Completely black except when the light shone on it, making the tips white. Even her eyes were dark like her fur.

With her image in my mind, I continued to tug on the cloth until the leg was once again hanging off the side of the bed. Once it was, I dove back under the covers for the other leg. As soon as I gripped it in my teeth, I tugged at it too.

A human growl came from beneath the covers right before my human's torso bolted upright. Sleepy eyes glared down at me but that didn't make me let go of the leg.

"Jocko! I'm trying to sleep, you idiot! It's my one day off with no interruptions! Go….find a toy!" He plopped back on the bed, yanking the covers over his face.

I let go of his leg to glance at the window. I was losing time.

With a low growl, I turned back towards the bed and let out one loud, insistent bark. When there was no response, I began barking some more, keeping it up until a pillow came flying from the bed.

"Jocko! Shut up!"

I ducked the pillow then continued to bark until my human sat up in the bed again.

"Jesus, dog! What the fuck do you want?" growled my human.

I ran out of the room, raced down the hallway and almost missed the door to the living room as I skidded to a stop. Getting my feet back under me, I loped to the front door where my leash hung from a peg. Standing on my hind legs, I pressed my forepaws on the wall and stretched my neck until I could grasp the leash in my teeth. Yanking hard, I managed to easily pull the leash down then sauntered back to the bedroom.

As I approached the bed, I could see that my human had gone back under the covers while I was retrieving the leash. I dropped it with a whine, then dove back beneath the covers in search of a leg again.

This time my human rolled onto his side and glared at me. "What?"

I whined again as I picked up the leash in my mouth and moved closer to him, letting him know what I wanted.

He groaned. "You can't be serious! Now?"

I whined again before setting the leash on the bed right in front of his face. Putting my paws on the bed, I licked his face trying to tell him that I really wanted to go walking.

He sighed as he rolled to his back and scrubbed his face with his hands. "Okay, fine. Let me get dressed and we'll go for a walk."

I began to wag my tail in excitement, trying to wait patiently for him to get out of bed before getting ready to go out. It was hard to do that though, because he took his time getting out of bed, going to that little room where he gave himself a bath then came back into the bedroom to find something to put on since he didn't have fur like I did.

By that time, I was bouncing around him, trying to let him know time was running out. Finally, he picked up the leash that was still on the bed, then walked over to me to attach it.

"Okay, Jocko, we're going, calm down!"

I tried to do as he said, but seriously, it was five blocks to the park. We needed to go now! As soon as he had the leash on me, I leaped for the door, but he held on to the leash as he tried to pull me back.

"Hold on boy, I need to get my shoes on!"

I barked in protest, he should have already done it before he put my leash on.

I began pacing as he tugged on his tennis shoes, then tied the strings. As soon as he stood up, I was leaping for the door again.

This time, he let me drag him to the front door where he quickly grabbed the keys and a jacket to further protect him from the cool air. As soon as he opened the door, I wanted to run down the hallway, but I knew he would need to lock the door since I wouldn't be there to protect our home.

This time, I walked besides him as we made our way to the elevator that would take us to the ground floor. Inside the elevator, he squatted down besides me to run his hands over my head and flanks.

"You're rather anxious to go walking aren't you, boy? What do you think is out there huh? I know it's not the change of seasons, so what am I missing?"

I simply sat there wagging my tail while my tongue lolled out, happily enjoying his petting. Giving him a lick to his face before I gave a soft chuff, making him chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You're welcome. Just don't make it a long one, okay? I really want to catch up on some shut-eye today."

The elevator came to a stop, making him stand up as I readied myself to take off as soon as the doors opened. I could hear him chuckling as I began dragging him towards the front doors to the building.

"Hi, Jake! Jocko's in a rush I see," called the doorman as he held the door open for us.

"Yep, woke me up 'cause he's anxious for a walk. Thanks Henry!" My human said as I continued to drag him out the door.

Once we hit the sidewalk, I turned in the direction of the park, trying to break into a run, but his hold on the leash prevented me from doing so.

"Whoa boy! You wanted a walk, so walk!"

I turned my head and let out a bark, letting him know that I wanted to hurry. He let me drag him for a few feet before he tugged firmly on the leash.

"Jocko! Heel! Now!"

This time I knew I couldn't ignore him when he used that command. I had learned early on to obey him when he used certain words or I would pay the price. If I ignored him now, I wouldn't get what I wanted, so I stopped and waited until he came to my side.

Bending down, he patted my head. "Good boy, now, we're going to walk okay? You dragged me out of bed to walk, so we walk."

With that, he set off at a leisurely pace, too slow for my liking, but I knew I couldn't push him again. I walked besides him this time, trying to be patient.

However, as soon as we got to the last block, I could see the trees of the park in the distance. My patience was now gone as I once again took off, dragging him with me. I could hear him cursing, but he picked up his own pace, jogging behind me.

Soon we reached the park, jogging by the entrance until we were inside. I began turning my head this way and that, hoping to catch a glimpse of the bitch I'd come for. We continued our walk through the park as I lifted my head to sniff her out, still looking around for her too.

After a while, I began to give up hope. We must have missed her, we came too late. I lowered my head, letting my tail droop too. My human walked us over to a bench and sat down. I plopped down on the grass next to him and put my head on my paws, letting my disappointment overwhelm me.

My human leaned over to run his hand over my head and back. "Aw, Jocko, why do you look so sad? We came for a walk, isn't that what you wanted?"

I simply moved my eyes to look up at him as I whined, wishing I could make him understand in words. We missed her! We were too late!

"It's okay boy, I'm here. You don't have to be so sad, you got me. I know I'm never sad with you around."

He continued to pet and pat me as he talked. "You're my best friend, you know. I can talk to you about everything and you don't judge me."

He sighed. "Mom called me again yesterday, nagging me about when am I going to get a girlfriend because she and dad want grandkids already. I told her she has you, but noooo, she wants a human grandchild. Can you believe that? Why the hell would I want a girlfriend? They're too much trouble! They want too much attention, too many gifts and they like cats! Cats! What is up with that?"

He continued to ramble on as he petted me, but I tuned him out, letting my sadness wash over me. I thought of the last time I had seen her, my black beauty. Her human had let her off the leash, allowing her to run inside the small fenced area where we were allowed. I waited patiently until she finally turned my way, my human was standing near the fence talking on the phone with someone.

The moment our eyes met, she lowered her head coyly, letting me know she was interested in me. I watched as she ran through the grass, coming closer, then bounding away, then closer again. She repeated this a few times and I let her, knowing she was flirting with me. A few more times, then I was chasing her, sometimes close, sometimes farther away.

She would slow down enough to let me get close enough to nip her on her shoulder or her leg, then she would take off again. We continued our game for a while until she finally stopped and turned towards me, panting as she did.

I couldn't help but stare at her, at the way her eyes glowed warmly, the way her tongue lolled out in happiness. She was so beautiful with her black fur tipped in white from the rays of sun that broke through the trees.

I sauntered over to her, slowing down as I got closer in case she bolted again, but she didn't. She waited for me, waiting until I got close enough that our noses touched. As soon as I touched my nose to hers, she chuffed, then licked me.

She licked me!

I wanted to howl so badly, but I refrained as happiness bubbled up inside. My own tongue lolled out, all ready to return her lick when her human called to her.

"Queenie! Come, girl! We've got to go now!"

She turned her head towards her human, giving out a bark before walking towards her. She stopped long enough to turn back to me, giving me a wistful look which I returned in full force.

I barked at her, trying to call her back. She took a step towards me, but her human had caught up with her, attaching the leash quickly.

"Queenie! I said come on! You know better than to ignore me!"

I watched as she walked away, sad that she had to leave so soon. She had turned to look at me a few times, but continued to follow her human when she tugged on the leash. When I could see her no longer, I let out a forlorn howl, hoping she could hear me saying goodbye.

I whimpered again, as the memory continued to run around in my head, prompting my human to get off the bench before squatting next to me.

"Jocko? What's wrong, boy? Are you hurt?" He began to look me over as I remained lying there, not wanting to let go of my memories.

Suddenly he stopped as he gave an exasperated sigh. "Great, it's her. I swear, if I bump into her one more time, it's too soon! Do you know, she almost ruined my presentation the other day when she spilled her coffee all over my notes! That's the last time I'll go for a coffee break at that place!"

I ignored his ranting, content to wallow in my pain until a scent reached my nose. Jerking my head up, I turned to gaze in the direction it was coming from.

There she was!

My black beauty was rolling in the grass just inside of the fenced area. She turned her head, locking her gaze with mine. As her tongue lolled out in a happy greeting, I leaped to my feet.

I barked once, then took off in her direction, my own tongue lolling in happiness. I heard my human curse as I felt my leash jerk tight. Barking in frustration, I pulled as hard as I could, refusing to let her get away again.

She rose to her feet, lowering her head coyly before answering my barks with her own. Her need for me made me pull harder against my restraint until I finally turned my head to growl at my human for not letting me go.

He glared at me. "Did you just growl at me? Keep it up and see if you get to come here again. You know better boy!"

I barked at him, not in the mood to placate him. Turning back to where she was I whined, then turned to bark at my human again.

This time, he looked in her direction. "Oh, I get it. See something you like, huh boy? She is a beauty, isn't she?"

I barked again, then turned to tug at my leash.

"No boy, I don't think you should go to her. Her owner might not like you being with her. Come on, we should get going home."

Oh no he didn't! Just because he didn't like bitches didn't mean I was the same way. I began tugging harder, barking as I did so. In no time at all, we were in a fierce tug-of-war, our struggle gaining attention.

"Jocko! Stop it! Heel boy! Heel, I said!" he snapped.

I could hear her barking at me, urging me on as I continued to struggle with him. Then I heard another voice, over my human's.

"Queenie, no! Stop! Come back here!"

I managed to turn my head just in time to see my beauty running towards me. Her fur flying beautifully in the wind. She leaped over me, coming to a stop between me and my human until she crouched down and growled at him.

"What the…." I felt the leash go slack as my human stared in disbelief at her.

She remained between us, her gaze never leaving him as she guarded me from him.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry about this," exclaimed my beauty's human as she came running up to us. "Queenie, heel!"

As soon as she had snapped those words, my beauty sat down and turned towards her with a whine.

As the human female frowned at my beauty, my human rose to his full height. "You! This dog belongs to you?"

She turned to look at him. "Yes, I'm….oh, it's you."

I could hear the same contempt in her voice that had been in my human's.

"Yeah, it's me!" he snapped. "You should learn to keep your dog under better control."

Me?" she snapped back. "I didn't see you doing any better with your dog!"

My beauty and I sat there quietly, watching as our humans got into it. As their talk seemed to get more heated, I padded over to my beauty's side. She turned her head to me, leaning closer to give me a lick.

I chuffed before giving her a lick back.

We began to ignore our humans as they fought. Instead, I turned to sniff at my beauty as she sat there quietly letting me. Then, she slowly lowered herself to the ground, rolling over slightly, exposing her stomach to me. She whined, I pawed at her belly before sniffing it.

She whined again and I leaned over to lick at her fur.

She lifted her head, reaching out to lick me where she could reach. We continued to lick each other for a while, ignoring the silence around us.

"Well I'll be damned," came my human's amazed voice. "Oh man, I'm sorry, um, I'll get him…"

"No, that's okay, just let them be for a moment."

"Um….sure, sure…"

We continued to ignore them as we groomed each other, then she finally rolled over at my prodding. Sitting back up on her haunches, she looked up at me. I let my tongue loll out before I moved to sit next to her. Settling down, I waited until she settled next to me, then curled around her. She lowered her head to her paws, relaxing with a sigh. I waited a beat before I settled my own head over her neck, releasing my own sigh as I did.

Closing my eyes, I simply enjoyed being this close to my beauty, letting her scent wash over me. As we rested, I could hear the two humans talking quietly from the bench where they both now sat.

"I guess I know why he was so anxious to come walking today."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he woke me up on my one day off."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, I'm just amazed to see this. Um, you don't mind do you?"

"No, not at all. I honestly didn't think Queenie would ever take a liking to any other dogs."

"Queenie?"

She chuckled. "My mom named her. It stuck."

"Right, well, can't be as bad as Jocko."

Laughter. "That's his name?"

"Yep, courtesy of my dad."

Again came the laughter until it tapered off into silence.

Then she spoke up. "Um, would you like to walk down to the corner café with me? I owe you a cup of coffee anyway."

He chuckled. "It's okay, you don't owe me, but I'll go with you anyway. I'm sure those two would like a little more time together."

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly."

I heard rustling as they seemed to rise from the bench, then…

"I'm Jacob by the way, but you can call me Jake."

"Nice to meet you Jake, I'm Bella."

"Hi, Bells."

*********************Two Years Later***********************

I whined as I poked my head around the corner again.

"Jocko, boy! Be patient! You'll get to see them soon!" I turned my head towards my human, whining again.

He came to kneel next to me, "I know you're worried boy, but she'll be fine. She's in good hands."

His own voice carried worry in it, which he wasn't hiding very well from me. I could tell just how anxious he was from the way he was frantically petting me.

I whined again as I returned to looking around the corner, trying to wait as patiently as my human was trying to. Then, the door at the end of the hall opened as my human's mother strode through with a huge smile on her face.

"It's a boy!"

My human leapt to his feet. "Really?" came his excited voice. "Can I see them?"

"Yep, go on in, I'll take Jocko."

I waited patiently for the female to motion for me to follow her. She led me down the hall to the same door. As I entered, I noticed my human sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning over his bitch and their new pup.

They were both smiling down at the squirming pup in her arms.

"He's perfect, Bells," said my human in a hushed whisper.

"Yes he is, Jake."

I padded over to the edge of the bed, rising up until I could put my forepaws on the edge.

My human looked over at me with a grin. "What do you think, Jocko? He looks like he's gonna be a strong one, huh?"

I gazed at the little pup, naked except for a dark patch of fur on its head. Then, I gave a soft bark, letting my tongue loll out in happiness. Their pup did look healthy, smelled healthy too.

My human laughed. "There, you see Bells? Jocko approves."

His bitch giggled. "Yes, he does. Thanks Jocko."

I gave another soft bark before dropping back to the ground. Well, I had yet another human to protect now, but I didn't mind. I knew I'd have help.

Turning to peer into the corner where my so-called help lay, I couldn't help but let my tongue loll out again. She was still as beautiful as the day I'd laid eyes on her, even more so now that she had given birth to four healthy pups two weeks ago.

She looked up at me, sleepily. Giving a soft chuff, she beckoned me closer. I slowly padded over to where she lay on the bed that our humans had made for her and our pups. Sitting next to her, I licked her face as she nuzzled my side. She was as happy as I was that our humans had finally had their own pup to care for.

The four pups that slept soundly next to my beauty were our second litter. The first litter having arrived a year ago and were now living in good homes, one of which was my human's parents. I knew that with this litter, my human was going to choose one to stay with us before letting his bitch give one to her parents, then the other two would go to good homes.

I was proud of my beauty. The way she weaned them, then let them go out into the world with little protest amazed me. Still, I knew she wanted to keep one by her side, raising it with me. So it was nice that my human was letting her do that this time around. We had room to grow now that our humans had moved us to a bigger house with many rooms.

There was even a huge fenced yard for my beauty and I to run around in. We had both taken great advantage of that over the last year, especially that large shed my human had built for us…it was where our pups were conceived, after all.

I nuzzled her head before settling in with a contented sigh. Life was good. I had my beauty and my human had finally gotten over his dislike of bitches to fall in love with my beauty's human.

Ironic wasn't it?

Turns out, my beauty's human was exactly what my human liked in a bitch. Aside from her clumsiness, she wasn't much trouble at all. She liked working just as much as he did, didn't like being showered with gifts or too much attention. But most of all….

She loved dogs.

THE END


End file.
